A Tale of Star Crossed Lovers
by Carsme MoonBane
Summary: When Carlisle meets Esme he instantly attracted to gentle woman. The two begin a whirlwind romance, but what happens when his parents force him to choose them or her and their unborn child. What will he do: Do as his parents ask or be with the woman that he is completely devoted to. Mostly fluff and some angst here and there.
**A Tale of Star-Crossed Lovers**

 **Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this first chapter I will try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Chapter 1: A Matter of Life and Death**

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

You know the old saying you don't know what you got until it's gone… well its true in my case I had the most beautiful woman that I got to call mine but my stupid actions got her in predicament laying on a hospital bed hanging on to her life by thread…I wish I could go back in time and change all this.

When she makes it I hope to go she forgives me I need her forgive or I will not live with myself. It is all my fault to begin with one stupid disagreement and I hurt her in all the ways possible. As I watched her from window of the hospital room I prayed for a miracle I prayed that my sunshine would not be taken away from me.

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0

Five Months Earlier

"Carlisle we are going to be late again." My best friend Edward barked at me as we ran to our English Literature class.

"Take a chill pill Ed, we not late…. Look most people are still piling in." I replied as we followed the mass of students who were also taking the class.

As we entered I noticed that we would not be able to sit together Edward sat with a blonde haired girl and I chose to sit next a beautiful girl with caramel hair. "Is this seat taken?" I asked politely "No not all." She replied in a gentle whispered.

"I'm Carlisle." I said as we waited for our teacher to arrive.

"Esme." She replied smiling at me.

All too soon the teacher arrived and we were drowned in silence and listened in rapt attention to our class. As the hour passed I couldn't notice how beautiful Esme was she from her hair to her eyes to her hand writing even. As the teacher let us off I decided to ask her to the party that was happening tomorrow night. But all too soon she was gone I gathered my books and told Edward I would meet with him later.

As I walked through the building I caught a glimpse of her sitting by herself in the courtyard I grinned to myself and walked down to her.

"Hey Esme." I waved at her and sat down next to her.

"Hi Carlisle." She said smiling.

"I was wondering there is a party tomorrow night to welcome us all back and I was wondering if you would like to join me?" I told her and asked at the same time.

"I'd love to… but I don't live on campus… I can't really afford it." She told me.

"I can pick you from your place… is seven good for you?" I asked I really wanted to know more and this would be my chance.

"Ah sure, I will give you my phone number and I will text you my address later is that okay." She said smiling.

"Fantastic I will give you mind now as well." I replied feeling all giddy for a weird reason.

 **ESME'S POV**

I watched the most handsome man walk away and now I had his phone number! I couldn't believe he was asking me to go to a party with him. I chuckled to myself before heading to the bus stop so I could go home and get ready for my shift at the local convenience store.

"Good Evening Alice how are you this fine evening." I said still giddy from today.

"You are certainly feeling chipper this evening!" she said back in her always cheerful tone.

"Yeah I met someone today! He is handsome and so very nice." I admitted to her.

"Does Mr Perfect have a name?" she asked me as we headed down an aisle to stack shelves.

"His name is Carlisle and I am going to a party with him tomorrow night." I said to her as I started to stack cans upon cans of tomato soup.

"Wow is Miss Esme actually going her first official date!" she exclaimed quietly, I giggled and nodded.

"I am so happy for Es." She told hugging me quickly before going back to stacking.

"I can ask Carlisle if I can bring a friend you never know you could meet your Prince Charming as well." I said smiling at her.

"I wouldn't want to intrude…" she began.

"I will ask him now!" I said pulling out my phone.

 _Hey Carlisle, Thank you so much for inviting me to the party. I was wondering if I can have my best friend tag along._ I smiled as I sent the message 30 seconds later I got a reply.

 _Hi Esme, No thank you for letting me be in such good company. Sure the more the merrier! See you in class._ I read the message and smiled "You are coming tomorrow night." I told you it would be fine." I said Alice as we headed to the back to get more boxes.

"Thank you Esme." Alice replied and together they worked until knock off. "So do you like Carlisle?" Alice asked as they walked home together.

"He is very nice…he is the first actual male to notice me." I admitted.

"Well you are very beautiful Esme." Alice replied.

"Hey Ali you might find your own Mr. Right tomorrow night. The world is your oyster." I said smiling and laughing which she joined in.

"That's my line to you." She replied still laughing.

"I know I am just giving you advice." I said side hugging her before we headed up the stairs to our sweet little apartment.

"So does he know that you don't live on campus?" she asked as we sat in the kitchen with a hot mug of hot chocolate.

"Yeah he knows I'm not rich." I told her "But I really think he doesn't mind." I told her truthfully.

"Well good, he is not a stuck up rich kid." Alice said to me and I nodded in approval.

We talked until we started to yawn and decided to go to bed as we had a big day tomorrow.

 **Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review** **. See you soon hopefully.**


End file.
